


In Sickness...

by lasairfhiona



Series: Blessing in Disguise [4]
Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ainsley is sick,so's Leo and Abby takes charge</p><p>Takes place before Hartsfield's Landing but mentions events in the episode as upcoming so you can consider them as slight spoilers for the episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness...

Leo coughed as he walked the short distance between his office and the Oval Office. He'd have to remember to ask Margaret to get him some cold medicine or at least some cough medicine that was safe for him to take. He didn't have time to be sick. The President was Due to leave for India in a week to discuss Kashmir. The New Hampshire primary was two weeks away not to mention the million other things on his calendar, including the meeting he was currently late for.

"You're late," the President chided with a smile as Leo walked through the door.

"Yeah," Leo replied gruffer than normal. He'd been running late all day and his disposition hadn't improved the later he was to each meeting.

The President's smile faded. He knew Leo well enough to know his Chief of Staff wasn't in the mood for their usual banter. "It's your meeting," he said pointing to the chair adjacent to his.

"Let's get started," Leo said abruptly as he took his seat and opened his folder. Putting his glasses on, he looked at the staff members already seated over the top of his glasses. *She* was missing. "Where's Ainsley?" he asked running his hand down this tie feeling the soft silk.

"Home sick," Josh replied and when he saw Leo's startled expression he added, "I thought you knew." He figured Leo would have gotten the message from the Council's office about Ainsley not being able to attend.

"Obviously not," Leo snapped, keeping the rest of the senior staff from commenting as they were known to do. "Damn, we need her for this."

"Can it wait or do we need to send someone to Ainsley's to get any files she has?" Sam asked, not sure of Leo's timeline.

"Yeah, it can wait," Leo answered, closing his folder and pulling his glasses off. Regretful as he was that the meeting wouldn't be happening, he also realised this might be his chance to get back on schedule. Although a few calls to check on Ainsley were about to be put on his agenda.

As the others stood and prepared to leave, Charlie knocked then poked his head in. "Sir, Ainsley Hayes is here."

"Send her in," the President requested, and then glanced at the others, who were already sitting back down.

The room erupted with questions and shouted instructions as soon as a very wet Ainsley Hayes walked into the Oval Office. Her long blonde hair hung limply over one shoulder. The no longer ivory sweater she wore clung to her body accentuating her curves and her khaki pants were spattered with mud.

"Charlie! Get some towels and call my wife," the President ordered.

Leo was up and after his surprised "Ainsley." He went to the closed door leading to his office. "Margaret!" he shouted, not even looking into his office. He was completely focused on Ainsley. When he heard Margaret's reply he requested, "Get the blankets from my office and bring them here."

While waiting for the blanket, he watched as Sam wrapped his coat around Ainsley's shoulders as he helped the President guide the young woman to the sofa. When he got the blankets from his assistant, he unfolded one and handed it to Sam. "Here wrap this around her too."

"I thought you were sick," Josh asked handing over the towel Charlie had brought in.

"What happened?" Toby asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Ainsley?" Leo said quietly, sitting on the coffee table facing her as she sat between Sam and the President, both men trying to help her get warm and dry.

"I knew your meeting was important so I wanted to bring my notes over," she tried to explain until a coughing fit had her bent over and holding her chest.

"Where's your coat and umbrella?" Jed, clearly in parent mode, admonished as if she was one of his children.

Ainsley coughed and wiped at the tears that started to fall as she started to tell her story. "I got off the metro and there was this dog running down the sidewalk. It dodged out into the street. There was an accident and the dog ended up getting hit. I lost my umbrella trying to catch it after it was hit. When we finally caught it we ended up wrapping it in my coat while the cab driver who helped me, took it to the vet." She ended her story with a sneeze and another coughing fit.

The First Lady breezed into the room on the heels of Ainsley gaining control of the cough that racked her body and began issuing orders that no one would disobey, including the President. "Leo take her into your office. I know you keep a change of clothes in your closet. Get her out those wet things and have her lay down. I'll be in in a few minutes."

Only Abbey noticed and spared a thin smile when Ainsley reached inside Leo's open suit jacket as he helped her stand and snapped his suspenders, whispering "Snazzy." No one else said a word while Leo escorted Ainsley, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist, through the doors to his office.

Closing the door behind them, Leo then closed the door leading to the corridor, calling Margaret at the same time. As he pulled a spare shirt from his closet, Leo instructed his assistant to check with the other assistants to see if they had a pair of sweatpants Ainsley could borrow. When Margaret left, closing the door behind her, Leo turned to Ainsley, shirt in hand.

"Let's get you changed before Abbey comes back and has my head for letting you stand here soaking wet."

Unbuttoning her pants, she let them drop to the floor. As she stepped away from the damp material, she turned her back to Leo. Pulling the heavy, wet cotton sweater over her head, Ainsley let it drop on top of her discarded pants. And when Leo tugged on her bra strap, she reached between her breasts and unhooked it, allowing him to pull it from her shoulders.

He helped her into his shirt and when her shaking hands fumbled with the buttons, Leo turned her around and finished buttoning the poplin shirt. His fingers brushing her much too cool skin as he went. With one hand on the small of her back, he escorted her to the sofa. When she was settled, he covered her with a dry blanket, tucking it in around her. "Better?" he asked reaching out to caress her cheek as he sat next to her on the edge of the sofa.

Ainsley nodded, but didn't break the eye contact with Leo. She was about to say something but never got the chance when Abbey Bartlet walked in.

"Let me take a look at you," Abbey said, coming to stand next to Leo, with a couple more towels through over her arm. Tapping his shoulder, she told him, "Go away and come back in an hour."

Leo nodded and left with one more concerned glance at Ainsley.

~*~*~*~*~

He'd been gone a little longer than the hour Abbey had instructed. After pacing through the West Wing, he decided to go shopping. Three old movies, a supply of bubble bath, a pair of flannel pajamas and one large stuffed leopard later, he was back. Ignoring the curious looks he was getting as he carried the shopping bag with the stuffed leopard head sticking out, he headed straight to his office.

"Ainsley and Mrs. Bartlet are in your office," Margaret told him as he walked past her desk. "I gathered her wet clothes and sent them to the cleaners for you," she added as he put his hand on the doorknob.

Nodding at Margaret, Leo quietly pushed the door open. The first thing he saw when he opened the door to his office, was Ainsley curled up asleep on the sofa and Abbey sitting with a book in her hand. "Abbey," he said softly, closing the door behind him.

"Leo, I'm glad you're back. I have some instructions for you," The First Lady said closing her book and looking up at him.

Depositing his bag next to a chair and pulling off his scarf and overcoat, he sat down opposite Abbey. "Okay." He wasn't sure he was going to like what she was about to tell him to do. He, however, also knew not to argue with her. One seldom won when she had her mind made up.

"I want you to take Ainsley back to your place and pamper her and yourself. You are taking the next couple of days off," she instructed. When he started to protest, she held up her hand and in a tone that booked no argument she informed him, "Both Margaret and Jed told me you've been coughing a lot. I've ordered an antibiotic for you as well as Ainsley. They will be delivered to your place in a few hours along with enough food for several days," Abbey's voice softened. "Jed needs you to stay healthy and Ainsley just needs you."

Looking at her, Leo knew he wasn't going to refuse her instructions. She'd played the one card that would always get him to do what she asked. She'd used Jed and his loyalty to his friend and President against him. It was no secret his loyalty to the president was what ended his marriage. He also had a feeling Abbey was trying to tell him something else by mentioning Ainsley. He just didn't know what.

 

"What about Ainsley?" he asked, leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees, curious as to what Abbey thought she knew.

"Maybe I should be asking you that question, Leo. What about Ainsley?" Abbey asked. "And don't give me any of that crap about being worried about a staffer. I've known you too long for you to pull that with me."

"There's nothing Abbey," he tried to deny, telling her the same lie he'd been telling himself for months.

Abbey Bartlet shook her head, clearly not accepting Leo's explanation. It was time to tell Leo what she *knew*. "Leo, I've known you almost as long as I've known my husband, and you don't lie any better than he does. I was here after you testified to congress. I came looking for Jed and I found you instead. You and Ainsley."

"Abbey..."

The first Lady held up her hand, stopping him from saying anything else. "Leo, I know you. I know what I saw. You would never have let her that close if you didn't feel something for her. Go with it."

"What would she want with an old drunk like me?" he asked his voice cracking as she showed his vulnerability.

Abbey stood, crossing the short distance between her and Leo. She rested her hand on his shoulder and bent to kiss Leo's head. "Give her a chance. Give yourself a chance. You both deserve it and you might be surprised by the outcome," she recommended, giving his shoulder as squeeze as she left him alone with his thoughts.

Ainsley stirred when she heard the door click closed. Leo watched as she rolled slightly and opened her eyes to look at him. "You're back," she said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Mrs. Bartlet leave?" she asked sitting up, noticing the absence of the First Lady.

"Yeah."

She swung her legs over the side of the sofa and revealed a pair of worn grey sweatpants. "Does your vocabulary contain any other words besides yeah?"

Catching on to her teasing, Leo couldn't help himself. He answered, "Yeah," with a laugh. "Come one lets get out of here before Abbey sends the Secret Service to make sure we leave," he suggested as he stood and held out his hand to help her up. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the Notre Dame logo running down the leg of the sweats. At least he knew who to return the sweatpants to later.

"What?" she asked when she saw his smile.

"Well, now you can say you've been in both the President and Chief of Staffs clothes," he teased.

She reached out and smacked his arm. "The only person's clothes I want to get into are yours," she replied with a slight smile then blushed at her boldness. Her laughter at his expression turned to coughs and she ended up clutching the arm she'd just hit.

Leo held her as she coughed then bundled her into his coat and escorted her to his car. The drive through the city to Georgetown was relatively uneventful and surprisingly easy due to the fact they were leaving the White House before rush hour started. Their early departure from work also worked in their favour in finding a parking spot in the same block as Leo's building.

Ushering her into his apartment, Leo deposited both his briefcase and the shopping bag under the coat tree then helped Ainsley out of his coat.

"Leo, why are we here?" she asked when he turned back to face her after hanging his coat up.

"Because Abbey told me to take care of you," he answered closing the distance between them.

"Is that the only reason?" she questioned, setting her hand on his chest.

"No," he admitted quietly. His hands on her hips, he pulled her closer to him. When he felt her arms circle his waist he rested his cheek against the side of her head and closed his eyes. "No, it's not the only reason," he whispered, unable to say the words he wanted to, yet.

"Okay," she replied. She was here with him and she could wait until he was ready to admit what he was feeling.

Pulling back to give them both a little space, Leo reached for the shopping bag and led her to the small dining table. "I got you some things," he said as he set the bag on the table. Pulling out the leopard he told her, "To cuddle with and to help cushion the coughing." Watching as she embraced the squishy stuffed animal, he dug in the bag again to pull out a smaller bag. "For your bath," he said as he handed her a variety of bubble bath and lotions. The next thing he pulled out was a pair of blue and white plaid flannel pajamas. "They're men's and will probably be big..." the last item he pulled out of the bag, he just handed to her with no explanations and watched her smile as she looked at the titles. "I thought we could watch one or two after your bath," he suggested, reminding her of her offer to watch old movies together.

"Leo," she said, her breath catching as she said his name. "You didn't have to."

"I know," he said as he ran his hand down his tie. "I wanted to." He knew she would understand.

"Okay."

Handing her the pajamas and the bottles of bubble bath, he turned her around and gave her a nudge in the direction of the bed and bathroom. "Go lounge in the tub for a while."

He watched her go and when he heard the bathroom door close he used that time to change out of his suit and into a comfortable pair of khakis and a navy blue sweater. Hearing the water in the tub, a large part of him wanted to strip off the clothes he just put on and join her in the bubbles. The thought of holding her slick body against his and watching how the bubbles caressed her chest had him turning and leaving the bedroom before he gave in to temptation. He wasn't sure either one of them was ready for that step yet, or maybe it was he who wasn't ready to admit how much he wanted her. Not even the evening spent with Jordan made him feel the way he felt about Ainsley.

Trying to forget she was bathing, Leo busied himself with the deliveries. He dutifully took the antibiotic Abbey had prescribed when it arrived then dealt with the large quantity of food that had been delivered from the White House kitchen. Abbey had correctly guessed his refrigerator was near empty. Spending almost all of his waking hours at work, he didn't need to keep an abundance of food around.

Accustomed to being alone, Leo turned sharply when he heard the soft pad of footsteps behind him. He watched as Ainsley still rubbing her damp hair, crossed the room toward him. "Feeling better?" he asked when she reached him.

"Yeah, a little," she replied. "My back and chest don't hurt as much as they did." Wrapping the towel around her neck she rested her hands on the back of a chair.

"Good," Leo answered with a smile. "Are you hungry? Abbey sent over enough food for an army."

"Not really." She hadn't had much of an appetite since she'd gotten sick.

"Okay then, we can eat later." Leo reached out and pulled the towel from around her neck. "Let me," he requested as he guided her to the sofa. Sitting down, one leg stretched out along the back of the sofa with the other on the floor, he settled her between his legs. Very gently, Leo began to rub her hair, combing his fingers through the long strands, removing any knots. When her hair hung, tangle free, down her back, he caressed her neck and shoulders, dipping down to gently rub the sore part of her back as well. Her quiet mummers of pleasure let him know he was making her feel good.

"His name is Leopold," she commented quietly as she reached for the stuffed leopard sitting at the other end of the sofa.

"They name stuffed animals?" Leo asked incredulously, looking over her shoulder at the stuffed animal.

"Oh yeah," she answered as she leaned back against his chest. "I think it's fitting."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm a leopard?"

"Not really. It's just fitting since you gave him to me."

"Ah, okay," he answered as he ran his hands down her arms and embraced her.

"Leo?" she asked softly clutching the leopard against her.

"Yeah?"

"Why?" she turned in his arms so she could see him face and watch his expressions.

He knew he could pretend not to know what she was talking about but in a way he'd promised Abbey and he owed it to both of them to be honest. Cupping her cheek, he admitted out loud for the first time, "Because it's my turn to take care of you. Because I want to. Because, maybe, I'm ready to figure out what this thing between us really is."

"I'm glad," she sighed and leaned against his chest, letting him cuddle her.

Leo kissed the top of her head, then simply held her, caressing her back. Neither one of them said anything else, there was no need. As he felt her body relax and her drift off to sleep, he allowed himself to drift as well. There would be time enough for them to talk and sort things out when she was healthy again.


End file.
